


it's only questionable if you get caught

by wyrmbloods



Series: wolmeric week 2021. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Wolmeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmbloods/pseuds/wyrmbloods
Summary: aymeric catches artorius working in the firmament, and gets a little reward for finally leaving his office.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: wolmeric week 2021. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	it's only questionable if you get caught

**Author's Note:**

> for wolmeric week on twitter! the second day's prompt is 'the firmament' and i tried really hard and miserably failed not to be horny

Since his appointment as Lord Speaker, it is rare for Ser Aymeric to be found anywhere but the actual building the houses meet or his office back in the congregation.

(Both his steward and cat are rather cross about his absence from his own home for weeks at a time.)

‘Tis a small luxury that he is able to see the major parts of the Firmament finished, even if it is days after the actual celebrations have ended. It is blissfully empty, minus a handful of gardeners who are finishing up some of the areas…

...One of whom is a familiar redhead, with a shock of white hair. 

The Lord Speaker sighs. Does the man ever take a break for himself? 

He watches for a bit, waiting for a good moment where he can catch the man alone; the other skyworkers bid him a good day, before departing. Aymeric steps behind Artorius, arms crossed, before sighing. 

“Artorius…”

“Aymeric…” The older man turns and mimics his partner’s movements, sly smirk on his face. “You could have just said something, instead of standing there.”

“I did not want to interrupt your work.” A smile. “Between saving the world and liberating imperial provinces, you make time to work on the gardens?” He extends a hand to wipe some dirt from the other’s face with a thumb. 

“Ishgard is my home now too, lest you forget.” Artorius smiles, putting his hand over Aymeric’s on his face. “Things are quiet for now and _someone_ was trapped in his office, not to be disturbed.”

“You could have waited at the manor, you know.”

“I could, but it’s lonely without you there. And how could I resist working hard enough that I could win a massive portrait of yo--”

" _You don’t even have a house, where are you going to put that?_ ”

“I’m sure I’ll find a place.” Artorius laughs. “Why don’t we go and...find somewhere more suitable to go and _talk_?” 

“I needs return to my duties--”

“You _needs_ pay me attention.” Hands tug at the collar of Aymeric’s armor, pulling him over to a still empty home. “I have worked hard _all day_ and you’re so tense, sweetheart. Let me help.”

“I, _oh dear._ ” Who is he to deny? The raven haired elezen follows, closing the door behind both of them as they enter the unfinished home. “Artorius I am not sure tha--” He’s quickly cut off by lips on his own, before being lifted up and pinned against the wall. Aymerc’s armored legs wrap around the older man’s waist and his whole form shudders when he feels hips grinding against him. 

The logical part of him knows that he could easily break the grip on him and end this now, but _sweet Halone_ how many more opportunities is he going to get alone with the man before the next dimension shattering catastrophe tears them apart? A single kiss and he feels himself tenting painfully against his breeches, the friction of just being pressed against the other man threatening to overwhelm him entirely. 

“Already, Aymeric? Did you miss me that much?” The older elezen pulls away, with a smile. “I thought your _duties_ came first, not you.”

“ ** _Artorius_**.” The Lord Commander is _pouting_ like an upset child, and his partner can only chuckle. “Your hands must be filthy anyhow, this is not the place…” The Warrior of Light raises an eyebrow, before maneuvering their positions so he can tear off his gloves with his teeth and prove the other man incredibly wrong. “ _Ah. I see._ ” 

“As long as you don’t make too much noise, we aren’t going to get caught—unless, you want to be?” A smirk, before Artorius traces the length of Aymeric’s aching cock through his pants with a single finger. “Would it bring you pleasure for all of Ishgard to know who you belong to? No one would pester you for marriage proposals anymore if they knew…” 

“N-ngh, _please_ …” The other man continues to tease and touch. “Don’t be cruel.” It’s taking everything not to whimper. 

“Alright, seeing as you asked nicely…” 

It’s not like Artorius can keep up the act for long, seeing Aymeric giving him a look like a kicked chocobo chick. Their position isn’t the _best_ and the other man’s armor does little to help it; eventually chilled fingers wrap themselves around Aymeric’s length. Their lips meet again as Aymeric lets out a moan, and footsteps approach the door they’re currently situated against. 

“You swear you saw the Lord Speaker over here?”

“He’s hard to miss!” 

The two men look at each other, the elezen in question absolutely horrified. Artorius’ hand strokes Aymeric relentlessly while the two men continue speaking outside, the younger man biting his lip to muffle any sounds that threaten to come out of him. A calloused thumb rubs across his tip as soon as the footsteps near them begin to grow distant, and Aymeric thinks he’s going to pass out as his eyes roll back from the touch. 

“Seems we’re alone again, Aymeric.” 

“…Y-yes. We are.” 

“We should stop—“

“ _Stop?_ ” The younger man’s voice cracks when the movement stops. “Oh, perish the thought. I’m not releasing you until _you_ finish what _you_ started, dear.” 

“You weren’t nearly as eager until we almost got caught, you know.” He resumes his ministrations, making sure to be extra slow; he could give Aymeric release _right now_ if he really wanted to, but it wouldn’t be nearly as fun. “Wouldn’t you rather we go back to your home? And fuck properly in your bed?” 

“I don’t think I could make it all the way to the pillars, Artorius I am _begging_ you.” Aymeric tries to buck his hips to undo some of this dreadful torture, but to no avail, as he feels himself get to the precipice only to be brought back once again. “I’ll do whatever you like—do not leave me in such a sorry state.”

“Whatever I like, you say?” 

“Name your terms.”

“You clear your schedule for the morrow, and stay in bed with me all day, naturally.” Artorius smiles. “And I won’t even wear my linkpearl so there’s no further interruptions.” 

“I don’t know about the _whole day_ —" It’s not like he ever knows his own schedule as the day goes on, much less a day in advance. “Maybe just the morning?”

“Maybe you want to go about the rest of your duties turned on?” Aymeric blushes, and it reaches his ears. “Going to go give a rousing speech to the houses of Ishgard with an aching erection from the Warrior of Light? Would you like everyone to know you’re an exhibitionist now, _dear_?” 

“I…you…” Oh how _loath_ he is to admit he’s cornered, but his body is betraying him with each passing moment as he can see himself leaking pre-cum clear as day. “…Fine, I will tell Lucia and the others I’ve come down with something and need a day of rest.”

“Good man. Now let’s hope I don’t make you ruin your nice clothes.”

Aymeric closes the short distance between them again with a kiss—mostly so the older man _stops talking—_ before tangling his fingers in red hair, and pulling ever so slightly; he doesn’t get to do much more before Artorius’ hand finally begins to please him. Now the strokes on his cock are fluid, rhythmic—and already making him unravel, embarrassingly. 

He half expects to defile his own armor, but he looks and sees his trajectory was a bit more forward. The whole of Artorius’ singlet is splattered with white, and Aymeric laughs at the sight in his post-coital delirium. 

“S’pose I deserved this one.” 

“I’m sure you can easily explain the mysterious stains on yourself, working with so many plants.”

“Ah yes, like the delicate and awfully messy flower in my arms.” Artorius chuckles, before going about making Aymeric look presentable once more and buttoning the top of his coveralls over his ruined shirt. It feels disgusting, but it’ll do until he can take a nice, hot bath in the oversized tub of Borel Manor. “I hope I wasn’t too cruel to you, Aymeric. Seeing you after working all day…”

“It’s nice time hear you ask things of me without hesitating. Mayhap more non-combative manual labor would do you some more good?”

“The Firmament is finished, though.”

“I can think of a couple things that need fixing at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @lievetels for more 'i think aymeric is an exhibitionist'


End file.
